1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an engine automatic stop and restart control apparatus that executes an idling stop control (hereinafter, referred to as IS control) of stopping an engine (internal combustion engine), which is a travel driving source, so as to perform an idling stop when a predetermined condition is satisfied.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-2000-313253A proposes a control apparatus to solve the shaking in the front-rear direction (front-rear acceleration), which is generated to a vehicle when restarting an engine. Based on instability of engine rotating speed and an engaged state of a clutch when restarting the engine, the shaking in the front-rear direction (front-rear acceleration) is generated to the vehicle. Accordingly, in the control apparatus described in JP-2000-313253A, the shaking in the front-rear direction is solved by determining a reduction timing of braking force and a method of reducing the braking force in accordance with restoring of the driving force. Specifically, when restarting the engine, a reduction starting timing of braking force is determined as a point of time at which predetermined time has elapsed from a point of time at which the engine rotating speed has reached maximum rotating speed before the engine rotating speed is stabilized into an idle rotating speed, and the reducing speed of the braking force is determined based on a magnitude of braking force for holding a vehicle stop state (vehicle stop holding braking force). Thereby, it is possible to suppress a vehicle from rapidly starting and from going back at the same time.